Un anniversaire mémorable
by Hermystic
Summary: OS. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour Bill. Mais aussi pour Harry. Entre passé, présent et futur, les deux hommes continuent à vivre. Slash Bill/Harry


**Titre :** Un anniversaire mémorable

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** léger T pour le drama

 **Pairing :** Bill/Harry

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JKR !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu particulier : nous fêtons le 47ème anniversaire de Bill Weasley ! Fait rare, je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de ce personnage … Que j'ai décidé d'associer à Harry ! Tout ceci se fait dans le cadre des défis de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Bill sentit un mouvement à ses côtés. Une tête aux cheveux ébouriffés sortit de sous le drap faisant sourire l'aîné des Weasley. Il passa un bras autour de son compagnon et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« B'jour, fit Harry en souriant.

\- Bonjour, répondit Bill.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda le brun.

\- J'en sais trop rien, répondit le roux en grimaçant.

\- Pourquoi donc ? questionna Harry en plissant les yeux à cause de myopie.

\- C'est mon anniversaire, souffla le concerné.

\- Et alors ? fit Harry curieux en se calant contre Bill.

\- Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir, grommela le rouquin.

\- Oh … Tu parles de l'avalanche de cadeaux qui disparaissent mystérieusement sitôt reçus ? » lança Harry en le taquinant.

L'aîné grogna faisant rire Harry. Les deux hommes se levèrent assez vite. Ils s'habillèrent décemment et allèrent préparer leur petit déjeuner. Tous deux restèrent silencieux tout au long du repas matinal. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit à la fenêtre ne les interrompe dans leur méditation silencieuse. Bill soupira et se leva pour ouvrir aux hiboux. Ils étaient déjà cinq à attendre leur tour.

Le propriétaire de la Chaumière aux Coquillages sortit pour récupérer les différents courriers. Il revint et croisa le visage moqueur de Harry. Celui-ci assistait au même manège depuis quelques années et cela l'amusait toujours autant.

Bill ouvrit les lettres et les parcourut rapidement avant de les poser sur le buffet. Il ouvrit également les paquets accompagnant les lettres. Il soupira en voyant les cadeaux aussi stupides les uns que les autres. Ses amis et les membres de sa famille ne savaient plus vraiment quoi lui offrir à son plus grand désespoir. Il déposa les présents dans un coin de la pièce afin de pouvoir les ranger le lendemain. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'il en avait fait !

Ayant pris sa journée, tout comme Bill, Harry s'occupa de laver la vaisselle et alla vaquer à ses occupations. Il laissa son compagnon gérer les vagues de hiboux successives. Ou plutôt il alla se réfugier dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Il récupéra une boite dans un des tiroirs et l'ouvrit pour regarder son contenu. Le brun espérait sincèrement que cela plairait à Bill.

Une crainte subsistait encore dans son esprit. Surtout depuis que Bill avait pris conscience que les biens matériels ne lui rendraient pas ce qu'il avait eu de plus cher : sa compagne, Fleur Delacour. C'est pourquoi il avait autant de mal avec son anniversaire. En effet, cela signifiait une avalanche de cadeaux plus ou moins utiles. Il ne pouvait rien dire sans froisser les personnes qui les offraient. Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil donnant sur la mer et plongea dans ses pensées.

Il espérait sincèrement que Bill ne se braquerait pas. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours ce doute que leur histoire s'arrête comme ça du jour au lendemain. Crainte stupide il le savait. Après tout cela faisait quelques années qu'ils étaient ensemble. Tout le monde ne l'avait pas accepté. Surtout les enfants que Bill avait eu avec Fleur. Mais il avait réussi à trouver sa place.

Il tendit l'oreille en entendant Bill marcher d'un pas soutenu. Le bruit d'une porte ouverte puis refermée violemment retentit. Harry regarda par la fenêtre et vit Bill partir à grandes enjambées vers la mer. Le brun se leva, enfila en hâte son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures et sortit à la poursuite du roux. Il le trouva accroupi au bord de l'eau.

« Bill ? Appela doucement Harry.

\- Qu … Quoi ? Bredouilla Bill.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le brun.

\- Les Delacour … Souffla le roux.

\- Ils t'ont envoyé une carte d'anniversaire, affirma Harry.

\- Comme tous les ans, soupira Bill en regardant au loin.

\- Avec le temps, on s'y fait tu sais, murmura Harry en s'agenouillant à côté de Bill.

\- A la sensation d'être coupable de ne pas avoir pu sauver quelqu'un qu'on aimait devant un fou furieux ? murmura le rouquin.

\- Que crois-tu que j'ai pu ressentir après la guerre hein ? lança Harry en le regardant brièvement.

\- C'est vrai … J'avais oublié, dit Bill penaud.

\- J'ai réussi à panser mes plaies depuis toutes ces années … Mais toi … La blessure est encore fraîche … Fit le compagnon de Bill un peu amer.

\- Harry ? » fit Bill en lui touchant le bras.

Sous l'insistance de l'aîné des Weasley, Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Celui-ci découvrit son compagnon les larmes aux yeux. Bill le prit brusquement dans ses bras. Harry s'agrippa à son haut pendant que l'homme à la chevelure rousse lui murmurait des mots de réconfort.

« Je suis désolé Harry … Murmura Bill, je ne peux pas exclure les Delacour de ma vie, ils ont le droit de voir leurs petits-enfants, expliqua-t-il, et je pense qu'ils ont compris que j'éprouverai toujours une certaine affection pour Fleur parce qu'elle restera une femme que j'ai aimé en plus d'avoir été la mère des enfants, continuât-il, mais qu'il était temps que j'écrive un nouveau pan de mon histoire et de préférence avec toi, finit-il en caressant doucement le visage d'Harry. »

Un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Harry. Bill se pencha pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Les joues rougies, ils laissèrent le bruissement du vent et le clapotis des vagues mourant sur le sable les envahir. Des fourmis commencèrent à envahir leurs jambes. Ils se levèrent pour se dégourdir. Bill regarda vers la maison la mort dans l'âme. Harry lui proposa de rester encore dehors malgré le froid ambiant. Reconnaissant, l'homme au catogan se mit à marcher sur le sable mouillé. Côte à côte, ils déambulèrent sur la plage discutant de tout et de rien.

Durant quelques instants, Harry voulait faire oublier les Delacour à Bill. Après tout, c'était son jour de fête. Et cela le brun à lunettes le lui rappela bien volontiers. Ou tout du moins, il essaya. A cause de la nervosité qui le tenaillait, il se mordilla les lèvres.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demanda Bill en voyant son compagnon aussi silencieux.

\- Non ! Enfin … Si … bafouilla Harry, mais je me sens ridicule là, souffla-t-il frustré.

\- J'ai l'impression de te revoir quand nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter de façon … Intimes, dit le rouquin en ricanant,

\- Bill ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'insurgea Harry mortifié.

\- C'était juste pour te détendre … commenta Bill.

\- Je … Bon d'accord … En fait, je voulais t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire, lança Harry l'air de rien.

\- Harry … Gronda le rouquin.

\- Celui-là est un peu particulier ! Normalement, il ne devrait pas atterrir je-ne-sais-où » fit Harry la voix tremblante.

Harry prit la main de Bill et les fit transplaner au sommet d'une dune surplombant toute la plage. Debout l'un en face de l'autre, ils se fixèrent. Le brun saisit un objet dans sa poche. Il prit une grande inspiration et, malgré le vent qui ébouriffait encore plus ses cheveux, commença à parler.

« Bill, ce jour est un important. Surtout pour toi. Mais j'ai envie qu'il le soit pour nous. Parce que nous avons partagé beaucoup de choses tous les deux. Les joies et les déceptions. Les hauts et les bas. Mais cela n'a rien changé. Pour toi comme pour moi. On s'est accrochés, on a affronté les obstacles ensemble et j'aimerai continuer à les franchir avec toi. Parce que je t'aime. Parce que je veux me lier à toi. Parce que je veux aussi connaître _ça._ William Weasley, souhaitez-vous m'épouser ? demanda Harry en lui présentant une alliance.

\- Oh Harry … Souffla Bill à court de mots, Je … Oui, oui et mille fois oui que je le veux » répondit-il en allant embrasser son désormais futur époux.

Le brun se recula légèrement et glissa l'alliance à la main gauche de Bill. Il le va la main pour l'admirer de plus près. Elle était simple mais élégante. D'une certaine façon, elle était façonnée à leur image. Ce fut Bill qui finit par les faire transplaner à l'entrée du cottage

« Pressé très cher ? fit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point » souffla Bill.

Il prit Harry par la main et l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Là, il lui montra à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. Et ce qu'importe leurs passés respectifs. A cet instant précis, ils oublièrent tout et se concentrèrent uniquement sur eux. Les murs de la pièce furent témoins de leur amour et ce des heures durant. Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée qu'ils se reprirent.

« Je crois que c'était le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie, murmura Bill à un Harry calé sur son torse.

\- Hé bien maintenant faisons en sorte qu'ils soient tous beaux et mémorables, chuchota Harry en se redressant pour l'embrasser.

\- Cela va demander du boulot mais si tu es là … Fit le rouquin en fixant son fiancé.

\- Je serai toujours là, affirma celui-ci.

\- Alors à de futurs anniversaires réussis » chuchota Bill alors qu'Harry somnolait.

Il admira encore une fois son alliance et sourit doucement en pensant à ce que fut sa journée. Dans son malheur, il avait eu de la chance de trouver une personne aussi formidable qu'Harry. Il resserra son étreinte autour de lui et se cala prêt à s'endormir. Malgré tout, sa dernière pensée fut pour les présents reçus tout au long de la journée en leur absence. Parce qu'une fois de plus, il allait devoir tout déposer dans son coffre personnel à Gringotts en allant au travail le lendemain. A son plus grand désespoir !

De façon volontaire, j'ai laissé certains éléments de côté afin de me concentrer sur l'essentiel : un anniversaire peut avoir une teinte douce-amère. J'ai tâché d'adoucir ce jour en le rendant tout de même exceptionnel … En espérant que cela ait eu l'effet escompté !

A bientôt !


End file.
